


It Happens

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry smut, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, lilo, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, narry storan - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been feeling things for Niall that he probably shouldn't. One day when they have a day off Harry and Niall end up admitting their feelings for each other. Harry and Niall finally get what they've both wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens

God the sounds he makes drive me crazy. He doesn't know I'm listening, but how could I not. I knew he said he came over to just use the bathroom because Zayn was in theirs. The noises I heard made me believe there were other intentions. Today was an off day for us and we were to stay in this hotel until tomorrow afternoon. 

Liam and Louis shared a room as always. Niall, Zayn and I would always switch between each other. This time I opted to be alone. I hear the bathroom door open and quickly try to make it look as if I wasn't paying attention. "Thanks Haz, you know how Z is." He walks over to the small fridge and pulls out a water. 

I watch as his mouth wraps around the opening of the water imagining what it would feel like around me. I shake my head trying to suppress the feelings I've been having for Niall lately. "Yeah, Zayn is a bathroom hog at times." Niall walks over and sits next to me snuggling up to my side. 

"We should take a nap Haz. The boys want to get take out and have a guys night in Louis and Liam's room." I sigh pulling Niall closer into my side. "I'm surprised they aren't fucking all day." Niall laughs and I smile knowing I caused that laugh I adore so much. 

"Well I'm sure they probably are in the meantime, but right now I want to sleep." I reach down and pull up the blanket to cover us. Once we get comfortable Niall curls close to my chest. I pray that he isn't hearing my heart that's racing. "I'm still cold." Niall shivers and I wrap my arms around him. 

He sighs and relaxes mumbling. "That's better." I run my fingers through his hair listening to his little hum of approval. My mind wanders wondering if he likes his hair being pulled. I mentally groan and listen to the soft snores coming from Niall. 

I developed a crush on Niall from the day we first met. Just recently I've been finding it harder and harder to suppress my emotions. I let my mind wander to much before slowly drifting off to sleep. I wake up and notice it's starting to get dark outside. I also notice Niall is no longer beside me. 

I grab my phone to check the time and notice it's nearly half eight. I unlock my phone getting ready to text Niall and yell at him when my phone unlocks to my note pad. I read the message typed into it. "By the time you read this I'll be down at Lou and Li's room. You just looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake you. Just come down when you wake up." 

I run my hand through my hair and get up to throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I make my way down to their room and unlock it with the key card they'd given me earlier. It's extremely loud and there is a smell of alcohol already. "Well there he is! I didn't think you were gonna show. Think you're to good for us Styles?" I role my eyes at Louis who has himself perched on Liam's lap. 

I take a seat by Liam and watch as Zayn and Niall play Fifa on the tv. Niall's winning but of course he is the dick knows what he's doing. He lets Zayn score a point as he takes a drink from his pint. "One more and I'll have beaten you." Niall says smirking. 

"I'd like to see you try." Zayn snarls as Niall gets the ball. Niall scores just like we all knew he would. "Fuck this." Zayn stands up and walks over to the door. "I'm gonna go have a smoke then call Pez. See you tomorrow." Zayn opens the door and leaves despite the protests from us all. Niall walks over and sits next to me. 

"I hope you aren't mad that I didn't wake you. I just thought you needed the sleep." I smile and shrug. "It's okay. You're probably right." We smile stupidly at each other when I hear Louis start to talk. "When are you two love birds going to get together? Do you not see the way you look at each other? It's starting to piss me off." 

I glare hard at Louis and listen to Niall laugh. "We'll get together whenever you and Liam can go at least a month without getting caught." Louis blushes at Niall's comment and nuzzles into Liam when he pulls him back against him. "Don't listen to him Lou he's just jealous because he gets stuck with his hand." 

Niall shrugs. "You're actually right." We all start laughing knowing Niall would definitely be at it 24/7 if he could. I look over at Louis and Liam noticing they're starting to get touchy with each other. "We should probably get going." I look over to Niall who pulls a face that makes me laugh. 

"Well we're gonna go so you two twats can fuck." Louis moans in response to us leaving because Liam has his lips pressed to his neck. I start walking down the hall to my room half expecting Niall to go to his room. "Do you care if I come stay in you're room? Zayn's probably still on the phone with Perrie and he doesn't like to cuddle." 

I look back at Niall who smiles at me innocently. "I suppose you could if you don't steal the covers like usual." I unlock the door and let Niall walk in ahead of me. He quickly strips down to his boxers and buries himself under the covers. "You tired Ni?" I ask slowly pealing off the skin tight shirt and jeans. 

"Not really, just cold." He was right about it being slightly cold in here but I didn't mind it. I get under the covers and press myself up against Niall. His skin is cold and he has goose bumps. I run my hand down his stomach and stop at the top of his waist band then drag my hand back up to rest on his tummy. 

"You're so warm Haz." He practically purrs out. I can feel myself getting aroused by just this small thing but I don't care anymore. I lightly start to rut my hips against Niall's ass, and I let my hand that's on his stomach travel down. "Haz what are you..? Oh." I start palming him through his boxers. 

His dick is starting to grow harder. I grind my hips a little harder against him starting to pant. "Haz slow down." I finally realize what I'm doing. I stop the rotation of my hips and pull my hand away from his crotch. "Shit Ni I didn't mean to do that I'm sorry." I try to continue but Niall shushes me. 

"Was Louis right? Do you really like me Harry? Because I really like you." I stare at him in disbelief. "Of course I like you Niall! Fuck I've liked you since day one." I can't believe we're really talking about this. "Good. Now if you don't mind can we go back to what we were doing before?" I laugh before kissing Niall lightly. 

I hover over him letting myself trail kisses down to his neck. I start sucking a mark under his right ear listening to him moan and thread his fingers through my hair. I kiss down to his nipples pressing my tongue flat against it before wrapping my lips around it. "Jesus fuck Haz." I smirk against him and role his other hard nipple between my fingers. 

"Please don't tease." He whimpers and I pull off kissing down to his waist band. I look up at him noticing his eyes are darker than usual. I smirk and start to pull his boxers down with my teeth. Niall whimpers as his hard cock lays flat against his stomach. I take my time starting to stroke him. 

His dick was amazing really. He wasn't so long but extremely thick. The head a lovely shade of pink that made his pale skin stand out. "Do something Haz." I smirk and take his tip in my mouth swirling my tongue around it and dipping my tongue into his slit. 

"Fucking hell!" He arches off the bed his hands making their way to my hair. I pop off him stroking him to spread my spit. "Fuck my mouth Ni." He looks at me and groans. "I don't want to hurt you Haz." I role my eyes. "Ni I promise you won't hurt me and if you do I can easily have you stop." Niall sighs and I squeeze the base of his dick making his eyes shut tight. 

"Fuck okay." I take his tip back into my mouth and get myself ready for this. I relax my throat and start breathing through my nose. He laces his fingers back through my hair and moves his hips slowly at first. I feel him sliding down my throat and swallow around him. He hisses pulling back out then pushing back in. 

Once he gets a steady pace going I can tell he's enjoying himself. All the grunts and groans falling from his mouth go straight to my cock. I hollow my cheeks and swallow around him every time he pushed back in. "Fuck Haz I gotta stop shit." He pulls out completely breathing heavily. 

I clear my throat and crawl back up connecting our lips together. This kiss is different from our first. Our mouths slotting together perfectly, and tongues exploring each other's mouths. His kiss alone is intoxicating. He tastes of the alcohol he'd been drinking and cinnamon gum. 

"Haz can we please-" I cut him of with another kiss before pulling my own boxers off. My cock springs up and Niall stares at it in awe. I'm a lot longer than Niall in size but I'm a bit smaller around. I crawl between Niall's legs and push them up against his chest so I can now have access to his hole. 

"You ever done this before?" I blow air over him watching as he clenches around nothing. "Yeah but never with anyone as big as you." I smirk and run my thumb over his hole watching him shiver from my touch. "I don't have any lube." I grin to myself and look up at Niall who gives me a questioning glance. 

I dart my tongue out and lick a stripe up Niall's hole. "What-oh." He moans at the end of the sentence and I repeat my action. I slowly push my tongue into his tight hole, and moan when I think about how he'll feel around me. "Yes." Niall hisses drawing the s sound like a snake. 

I thrust my tongue in and out of him bringing up a finger to push in alongside it. "Please Harry, need more." I smirk and add a second finger with my first and tongue. I twist my fingers and curl them up trying to find his prostate. "Fuck! Yes! Oh, yes! Right there Haz!" He arches off the bed practically chanting for me to do it again. 

I stroke my fingers over the bundle of nerves a few more times watching Niall fall apart from just my fingers. Once I feel he's open enough I pull my fingers out and listen to Niall's whine of protest. "Are you ready Ni?" I spit into my hand and spread it around my cock placing it at Niall's entrance. 

"Yes, please fuck me Harry." I start to push in feeling my head get fuzzy from how tight and warm he is. I look down at Niall and his face is scrunched in pain. "Do you want me to stop? If I'm hurting you I will." I slow when I'm half pushed in waiting for a response. 

"No keep going. It'll be okay." I bottom out and we both let out a breath as I still. I wipe at Niall's teary eyes and kiss him all over his face. "Such a good boy Ni. Taking it so well." We kiss for what seems like forever until Niall starts wriggling his hips beneath me. "You can move now Haz." 

I pull out slowly then push back in groaning at how tight he is. I pick up a steady pace feeling Niall wrap his legs around my waist. "Fuck Harry please, harder." I start going a bit harder listening to the sound of our skin and the head board hitting the wall. 

I change angles trying to find his prostate again. I know I've found it when Niall screams my name. I continue thrusting in this angle listening to the lovely noises Niall makes. He reaches down starting to stroke himself to my thrusts. I smack his hand away and listen to his whine. 

"I want you to cum just from my cock. Think you can do it?" He whines high pitched again. "I don't think I can Haz. Please need to touch myself." I growl and pound into him harder. "You're going to cum like this. I know you can." He whimpers a bit before it turns into a moan. 

I can feel the heat in my stomach and I know I'm going to cum soon. I speed up and go harder trying to get Niall closer to the edge. "Come on Niall I know you can do it. Be a good boy for me." He groans arching his chest into my chest. "Haz, so close." He pants out. "Cum for me Niall." 

He gasps and arches again coating our chests in his cum. He clenches tighter around me and I'm pushed over the edge. I bite down onto the skin where Niall's shoulder and neck meet as I spill myself inside him. Once I come down from my high I pull out and listen to Niall whimper. 

"Shit sorry I should've been easier with you." He giggles and I raise my eyebrow at him. "No I liked it. To be honest it's the best sex I've ever had." I smirk and push his bangs out of his face. "Yeah we should do it again some time." He laughs again but this time it turns into a yawn. 

"Now let's get to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." I kiss his nose then his lips before pulling his back to my chest. I fall asleep quickly smiling due to the fact Niall's next to me. Niall wakes me up the next morning running his fingers through my hair. "Haz. Wake up Haz." 

I open my eyes half way, smiling at the messy haired boy laying on top of me. He leans down and kisses me causing me to wake up a bit more. "What are you doing up so early?" I ask my voice still laced with sleep. "Thought you'd want to get up and get packed. That way we still have time to...you know..." He slowly starts to get up and winks at me. 

Before he fully gets up I grab his waist and pull him down pinning him. I kiss him deeply slowly starting to rut my hips into his. I pull away from him breathless. "Packing can wait. Are you ready for round two?" He smirks pulling my mouth down to his biting my lip before pulling away. 

"I'm going to go get a shower. You can join me if you want to." He roles out of bed making his hips sway as he walks to the bathroom. God this boy will be the death of me, I think as I stumble my way to the bathroom after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something new. So I decided to write Narry smut. Sorry about the plot it's not a very good one I really just needed and excuse to write this. Hope it's okay.


End file.
